Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relates to fluid dispensing system and, more particularly, to an automated fluid dispensing system.
Description of Related Art
Conventional automatic soap dispensers are well known and have been in use for a number of years. Regrettably, due in part to a very tight, closed-system, interdependent integration design between the various components that constitute the conventional automatic soap dispensers, most require the use of a specifically designed proprietary components and in particular, proprietary soap reservoirs (or containers). Accordingly, for example, a soap container or bottle from one manufacturer of automatic soap dispenser cannot be used with another brand or manufacturer of automatic soap dispenser (or produced and sold by a third party manufacturer).
Further, most conventional automatic soap dispensers use a pump mechanism to displace (or cause to move) soap by being in direct contact with the soap. In other words, the soap must go through within the actual internal components of the pump in order to be displaced. For example, if a gear type pump (or reciprocating pump) is used, the soap contacts with and is displaced by the actual internal gears of the gear pump. The requirement of direct contact of soap with the internal components of pumps mechanisms of conventional automatic soap dispensers in order to displace the soap is disadvantageous as such a direct contact reduces the life of the pump. Further, if the pump has not been in operation for some time, the soap inside the pump will most likely loose moisture, loosing its fluidity (or viscosity), dry-out, and become solid, stuck to internal components of the pump.
Furthermore, most conventional automatic soap dispensers require a vertical linear line of cooperative relationship and in a very close proximity in terms of operation and connectivity between the various components thereof that constitutes the conventional automatic soap dispensers. Therefore, in order to assembly, install, and use most conventional automatic soap dispensers, a minimal vertically linear clearance under a vanity is required to fit the various components inline and vertically in close proximity therein.
Accordingly, in light of the current state of the art and the drawbacks to current dispensers mentioned above, a need exists for a fluid dispensing system that would be modularized, that would be isolated from the fluid being displaced, and that would not require linear cooperative relationship or close proximity between the components in terms of operation and connectivity.